


A Game with the Reaper

by Al-Wahid (Al_Wahid)



Series: short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Wahid/pseuds/Al-Wahid
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing and I'd love any feedback/critisizm
Series: short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846747
Kudos: 5





	A Game with the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an original idea, this is a writing prompt I took from @writing.prompts.re on Instagram.

A Game With the Reaper

It was like any other day. I woke up, had breakfast, showered, read a book, my usual routine. I stepped outside the house and felt the warmth of the sun on my face. Today was my day off, and I could do whatever I wanted so, I decided to take a stroll to the local park in my city. As I was walking the paved path in the park, near the fountain where all the chess lovers gather to play, I couldn’t help but notice a very slight cold breeze down the back of my neck. “That’s very odd,” I thought to myself “It was warm and sunny”. I looked all around me and everything was very bland, the colorful park turned black and white until I finally noticed what was wrong. There I was, on the ground with a crimson liquid seeping out of my skull. 

“You seem to have fallen?” a shadowy like figure said from a distance.

“And who are you?” I replied

“I am the thing tasked with taking you to the afterlife,” said the shadowy figure

At that moment I realized what was happening, I was dead and the shadowy figure was the reaper.

“Before I take you anywhere, would you mind playing a game of chess with me?” asked the reaper

“Is there no chess in the afterlife?” I remarked

“There is, not like this game though”

“And what is so different about this game?”

“If you win, you’ll see”

“I’ll accept your offer than”

I approached the chess table and sat down, I am surprised at how calm I was considering the thing taking my soul is sitting across from me.

“You get to play the first move,” the reaper said 

“Sure, I have to warn you though, I’m a good chess player” I smirked 

“Then this game should be interesting”

I make my first move “So, my time has finally come I guess?”

The reaper makes his move “Yes, that is why I’m here”

I move one of the pawns “I always thought I’d go out in a more, I don’t know, fun way”

The reaper makes his move “We reapers don’t choose how a person dies, we only guide their soul to the afterlife”

I make my move “Does everyone get to play a game of chess when they, you know, kick the bucket?”

“Sadly, not everyone does get the privilege of playing a game of chess”

“And why is that?”

“Some people don’t deserve the offer I’m giving you”

“Who are those types of people?”

“You will find out if you win”

“If? I will win”

“You are playing against a very skilled opponent”

“So are you”

For a good 20 minutes, we sat there, playing the game. The reaper told me of the people who he helped guide to the afterlife and I told him about my ordinary life. The game was going very smoothly until I finally cornered the reaper.

“Aha,” I exclaimed with excitement “Checkmate”

The reaper let out a small chuckle “Finally, someone who is worthy of taking my place”

“Excuse me?” I looked confused and I wanted to ask many questions

“It’s been three hundred years since I last lost”

“But what does that mean?”

“I get to retire”

I was in shock. I realized what the reapers “deal” was. If I win, he gets to retire and I take his place

“I never agreed to this” I started getting mad

“That is why we don’t tell you the deal after you’ve won”

“Wait, is it still a deal? Do I still get to choose if I want to take your role or not?”

“Most people choose not to take this job”

“You said it’s been three hundred years since anyone beat you”

“That is very correct”

“And I’m guessing he refused the offer?”

“That would also be correct”

“Before I do give you an answer I would like to ask two questions. The first being, what exactly do you do? And the second being, why chess?”

“To answer your first question, We choose where we guide these souls. Some souls go directly to what they believe is their heaven while others go to what they believe is their hell. The souls that believe in reincarnation will get a second chance depending on how they lived their previous life. Some of these souls are usually very obvious and one could instantly tell where they should be going while with other souls, you'll have to inspect them carefully to determine which gates they cross or what they are reborn as. Other souls get the same chance you are getting, they become guiders who help these lost souls finally find peace.”

“Do I get to communicate with all the souls I interact with?”

“Yes, that is how you determine what happens with them.”

“What about people like atheists and agnostics?”

“Depending on how they’ve lived their life, you get to choose whether they get punished or rewarded how you see fit.”

“Why chess?”

“Because chess is a game that with time, you get better and better at it. This role is like a game of chess. You will make mistakes and risky moves but, as time flies, you’ll improve.

“One more question, what happens to you if I do take your position?”

“I will finally be able to rest”

I stood up from my chair and started walking around while scratching my head. On one hand, I would relieve this old soul of its duty and put it to rest but on the other, I would have to replace it until someone beats me in chess and the last person to beat it was three hundred years ago and they never took the offer.

“What say you?” asked the reaper

“I wish to relive you, to let you rest”

“Thank you,” the reaper said as he handed over his scythe and robes “I can finally rest easy”

The reaper turned to dust and blown away by the same wind that blew on my neck when I died. It was my turn to lead these souls to their final destination where they could rest easy or pay their debts.


End file.
